Friends with benefits
by l0st-in-my-mind
Summary: Roderich is falling hard for his childhood friend Gilbert, When the two are assigned a class project Roderich gets Gilbert all to himself. When Gilbert makes a move on Roderich he's the happiest man in the world but what happens when Gilbert suggests something /different/. This is a high school AU smut & yaoi don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Roderich opened his eyes to the wailing sound of his alarm, groaning he rolled over. Leaving the warmth of his bed behind he sat up yawning he cracked his back. His soft purple Pajamas were loose around his skin. Standing his bare feet pressed against the chilled floor as he got ready for the day. After brushing back his hair and changing into his school uniform he walked down stairs. His mother was the only one up at this hour. She kissed him on the cheek handing him a napkin with a few pieces of toast as he went on his way. He was wide awake as he walked. His shoes clicked as he walked his backpack was slung over his shoulder, a soft breeze ruffled his hair. Placing his hand in his pocket he glanced down opening his watch he still had plenty of time to reach school a tiny smile was smeared on his face. He was lost in his own thoughts. Gilbert smirked he was hiding in his new 'awesome' spot; he had recently taken interest in the Austrian. He watched in awe his bright red eyes wide his white hair was messy and had a few leaves in it from hiding in the nearby woods. Waiting until Roderich had passed he pounced, "Keseses" a loud laugh erupted from his throat as he wrapped his arms around Roderich pulling him to the ground. Roderich's face turned red as he stumbled pulling the Prussian to the ground with him. Roderich scowled Gilbert straddled his chest laughing as he smirked wildly. "G-get off me now!" he fumed arching his back he managed to knock the Prussian off of him. Standing he grumbled under his breath as he dusted his pants free of dirt. "You idiot, do you have any kind of common sense left in that air head of yours?!" He questioned angrily crossing his arms he started to walk away again at a faster pace. Gilbert smirked mocked him as he walked by his side he continued to nudge him and press his buttons. Roderich pinched the top of his nose; this had been happening for the past month his patience was running short. As they reached the towering metal gates of school Roderich turned to him his cheeks flushed a light pink. Gilbert smirked looking at him as he snickered grinning cockily as he pressed his lips against the Austrians. Shoving him away he glared "Listen Gilbert I'm done with your stupid games! Every morning you come and annoy me just let me walk in peace for one morning Fick dich!" He yelled in German turning he stormed away into the school feeling flustered. Gilbert stood where he was he blinked slightly shocked he hadn't been rejected in a long time. A small grin crept on his face 'this is going to be fun' he smirked he whistled as he walked slowly after the Austrian. Roderich walked with his head down his cheeks flushing darker by the moment after he replayed what just happened in his head a few times. Soon other students started filing in the school chatting happily as they started the morning routine. Roderich didn't talk to anyone he was still flustered he glanced up Vash meeting his green gaze before turning to walk away. His heart was racing in his chest he could hear it he took a few deep breaths trying to calm down but he couldn't. Pushing open the light weight wooden door classical music filled his ears as he entered the band classroom. Taking his seat near the front he took out the violin, the wood was smooth to the touch as he played a few notes to warm up. This was his favorite class the music washed over him relaxing him. After the class was over he carefully backed the violin away, standing he left for his next class. Walking to his locker he spun the small lock until the door clicked opened, narrowing his eyes he turned seeing Gilbert leaning against the locker next to his wiggling his eyebrows. "I'm still mad at you" He grumbled slamming open his locker in his face earning a small whine from Gilbert. "Oh come on I've already blessed you with my awesome presence" he said snickering he peaked around the locker. "Come on Roddy don't be like that" pouting slightly he poked his shoulder a few times. Roderich sighed it was hard for him to stay mad at him. Scowling slightly he turned to face him after placing a math book in his small shoulder bag. Opening his mouth to speak he blushed a bright red as his gaze fell on his lips. Turning quickly he darted quickly through the crowd "Hey Roddy wait up!" Gilbert called trying to make his way through the crowd. Reaching out he cursed under his breath seeing Roderich already beat him to the next class. Rolling his eyes he headed off in the opposite direction. Roderich let out a deep breath once he was on the other side of the door flustered he sat at his desk. Glancing over he gave Elizaveta a small smile "Good morning" he said before returning to the school work in front of him. Math class blurred together time flew by as the bell rang signaling lunch. Standing je looked at the ground as he walked to the busy lunchroom. Sitting next to Vash the two chatted while eating their home made lunches. Roderich smiled a little he loved the taste of the jelly as he took another bite. Gilbert spotted Roderich from across the room grinning he sat next to him so their sides were pressed close. Blushing a deep red he looked away from him "Gilbert leave" He said barely but clearly flustered. Gilbert wiggled his eyebrows his arm wrapping around Roderich's waist his fingers curling around his side. "What the _hell_ are you doing?" He whispered franticly under his breath, his face turned a bright red as he looked down at his half eaten sandwich. "Gil let go" he said his face turning a bright cherry red the heat radiating from his face caused his glasses to fog. "What does it look like I'm doing?" He questioned leaning closer Roderich leaned away from him. Feeling his hot breath on his neck sent shivers through his spine. "I don't wanna" Gilbert mocked rubbing his side. Panicked Roderich jumped up from his seat his face bright red. Wrinkling his nose he scowled "Go hit on someone else" he said crossing his arms he quickly stormed off. Gilbert tried to follow but lost him in the vas crowd. Roderich sat in the bathroom he rubbed his eyes as small tears ran down his cheeks. He liked Gilbert, more then he should but he couldn't allow himself to like him more. He knew Gilbert was very flirty and could get anyone he wanted he didn't want to be just another phase. Sniffing a large knot formed in his throat standing he placed his glasses on the tip of his nose. Taking a few shaky breaths he managed to calm down before returning to his next class. He was a few minutes late with puffy eyes he took his seat he got a few stares but no one paid much attention to him. Gilbert sat at the opposite end of the classroom he blinked a few times 'has he…has he been crying?' he thought and tried to pay attention to the teacher but couldn't take his eyes off the Austrian. "Now class, this project is worth half your grade I will be picking partners a-"the teacher was interrupted by a loud groan the teacher shook his head. Picking up a few sheets of paper as he started to pair off students "And finally Mr. Roderich and Gilbert" he finished sitting back behind his desk. The students got up moving awkwardly next to their partners. Austria clenched his fists he looked down at his desk. Gilbert pulled up a chair so he faced Roderich "Roddy…are you ok-" "Fine" Roderich snapped meeting his gaze. Gilbert knew he had crossed the line by the harsh gaze he got he perked his lips a little in thought. "Well we're partners now so w-"Gilbert tried to speak but was interrupted again by Roderich. "You can come over at my house around six…we should try and finish this thing as soon as possible and Gil…" he trailed off. "You're only coming to my house as a _work_ partner" he said standing as the final bell rang. Standing Roderich made his way to the busses for once not wanting to walk home with Gilbert. Gilbert sat for a while he smirked as he stood walking the same way home he blinked the grin vanishing from his face. "It's not common for ze awesome me to walk alone" he said looking around he honestly did miss Roderich shrugging off the feeling and returned home he passed the time by playing video games. Roderich got home faster than normal he said his hello's to his mother and father before returning to his room. His phone buzzed with Texts from Gilbert he ignored him only sending one response: I will see you tonight at six: he sent the text before making his bed. Taking out the materials for the project he neatly laid them across his bed. "Roderich your friends here" his mother called sweetly from downstairs. Roderich walked down the stairs his mother chatted with Gilbert 'he sure knows how to be a kiss ass when he wants to' he thought rolling his eyes he waved for him to follow. Hearing him follow he opened the door to his room following him inside. Gilbert looked around the room it was very plain but extremely neat and clean. Grabbing the black leather rolling chair at his desk he sat down on it. He didn't really listen to him just stared at different parts of his figure the hunger in him grew 'for god sakes I'm in his bedroom' he thought smirking as he nodded and pretended to look things up on the computer. A few hours passed and Gilbert was shocked to how much he actually got done Roderich's mother poked her head in saying she was going to bed. Considering it was Friday she didn't mind if Gilbert stayed late she smiled kissing Roderich on the forehead before leaving. Gilbert cracked up Roderich scowled at him Gilbert smirked 'well now mommy went to bed' he thought letting his gaze drop lower on Roderich's body. Whistling to himself he moved the papers on the bed "What are you doing" Roderich said narrowing his eyes Gilbert shrugged and waited until Roderich turned away again. Walking back towards the door he flipped off the light. Roderich cursed silently at him "Gil turn that on _now"_ he growled his tone dropping now he was just annoyed. Standing he blinked in the dark and took a step forward he gasped feeling heat rush to his cheeks. "G-gilbert" he snapped feeling his hand on his side he still couldn't see anything. "Kesese" his small laugh echoed in Roderich's ears as he felt himself being pushed back. "Wait Gil I-"he grunted as he fell back on his bed his heart was racing. Feeling Gil's hand on his face his breathing was a little heavy with nerves. "Gil" he said again he swallowed hard as he felt Gilbert's soft lips against his own. His eyes slowly shut as he allowed Gilbert to climb onto his lap leaning back he rested against the wall slowly he brought his hand up to Gilbert's neck lacing his fingers in his soft white hair. He was so nervous his stomach was flipping as his heart raced. He worked his lips against Gilbert's feeling his hands on his side made Roderich's breath hitch. Gilbert smirked into the kiss he had no idea how easy it would be to get Roderich in bed with him. Sliding his tongue across Roderich's lower lip slipping his tongue into Roderich's mouth he was shocked from the small moan coming from Roderich. Gilbert's hands trickled down his sides resting on his lips he laced his fingers in his belt loops pressing closer. Roderich's stomach as he felt the Prussian's skilled tongue rubbing against his owns he sucked gently on his tongue. Gilbert's hands wondered his chest earning more small moans his breathing was heavy his lips were swollen from sucking. Gripping the sides of Gilbert's face he pressed their foreheads together breathing in Gilberts soft breaths. He softly moaned his name feeling his hand slip to his thighs he squeezed his thighs around his hand blushing terribly. "G-Gil" he said his breath shaky Gilbert smirked kissing him again "Shh" he whispered against his lips "We wouldn't want mommy to hear us" he chuckled. Roderich blushed from the comment as he spread his legs the two stayed silent as they touched and kissed. Roderich's hands gripped the sheets tight as he felt Gilbert's hot breath on his cock he kept a hand clamped over his mouth keeping back moans as he felt his hot mouth over his throbbing member. He moaned out his name against his hand muffling the moans. Gilbert smirked enjoying the reaction he was getting as he traced his tongue around the slit suckling on the head. Slowly taking in more of his length he swirled his tongue around the shaft as he started to bob his head. Roderich bit his lip as his breathing grew ragged from the pleasure that rushed between his legs. His stomach started to twist with building pleasure as he rocked his hips up into his mouth. He gasped feeling a finger enter him he bit his lower lip at the awkward feeling. As more fingers worked their way into his ass he closed his eyes tight from the burning feeling. The pleasure washed over the pain as he panted "C-close…" he whispered into his hand. As Gilbert's fingers started to thrust in and out of him striking the bundle of nerves making him moan out again as he rocked his hips back. The waves of pleasure were enough to put him over as the pressure released. Gilbert smirked licking his the taste of his cum fresh on his tongue as he pulled his wet fingers from his ass. Slipping his hand in his pocket he hummed pulling a condom out of his pocket he didn't want Roderich to be in too much pain. Taking out his own cock he slipped the condom over his hardened member as he hovered on top of Roderich. "This will hurt but I promise you'll feel better" he smirked "get ready for my awesome five meters~" he cooed sucking on his neck. Roderich moaned breathlessly he closed his eyes tight spreading his legs he gasped feeling Gilbert's length slowly enter him. A burning ripping sensation filled his core as he gasped out closing his eyes tight he panted "G-Gil move" he said gritting his teeth as Gilbert pulled out before thrusting back in. Feeling Gilbert's breath on his neck made him moan softly as pleasure filled Gilbert making his stomach twist in pleasure. As his thrusts gained speed Roderich's pleasure grew white spots dotted his vision as he moaned loudly Gilbert chuckled hearing the moan as he pressed his lips against Roderich's muffling any sound escaping his mouth. Panting Roderich continued to moan out his name as he rocked his hips forward allowing Gilbert to grind deeper inside him. Kissing him sloppily he wrapped his legs around his waist forcing him to thrust faster inside him. Gilbert moaned his name against his neck feeling he was close he wanted Roderich to finish first as he reached down pumping his member. Moaning out into the kiss he gasped feeling the wet cum splatter against their chests. Feeling Roderich's walls closed tight around his own cock he came. Panting he fell on top of Roderich's kissing him slowly they whispered in the dark Roderich was exhausted he grunted as Gilbert pulled out of him. Sitting up he looked down at Roderich smirking as he buttoned his pants he turned to go when Roderich grabbed his arm pulling him back. "Nein…stay the night with me…please?" He said his face bright red as he buckled his own pants Gilbert shrugged crawling in top of him he yawned. Breathing in Roderich's sweet scent then continued to whisper to each other "So you'll…stay with me?" Roderich questioned for once he didn't feel annoyed with the Prussian for once. "Yeah sure" Gilbert yawned rolling off of him wrapping an arm around Roderich as he nuzzled his shoulder before falling asleep. No matter how tired Roderich was he found himself unable to sleep 'does he mean that…' he questioned himself as his eyes slowly shut he rolled over sleeping in Gilberts arms. The next morning Roderich woke before the lazy Prussian who was sprawled out on his bed. Rolling his eyes he stood and winced his face twisted in pain his lower back was extremely sore. He cracked his back sighing as it felt a little better he changed into a t-shirt and jeans. Picking up one of the many packets from the projects he began to work but couldn't help as his gaze fell on Gilbert. 'What have I done?' he thought looking down his heart was racing 'I love him…' he thought blinking away the thoughts as he continued to work. Gilbert groaned he was still asleep as he rolled over his red eyes half open. Looking around he was a little confused where he was when he remembered he was at Roderich's memories of last night came flooding back making him smirk. Walking up to Roderich he leaned down kissing his lips making the other boys face go bright red he swatted at him with the papers fuming. Gilbert smirked seating himself on his lap he yawned leaning up against his chest. "Gilbert what do you think you're doing!? Get off of me" he said trying to keep his voice even his face slowly darkened. "Shut it Roddy I'm sleepy" he yawned shifting on his lap "Y-you can't sleep on me" he snapped and shoved him off his lap. Gilbert groaned and sat up yawning he smirked resting his head on his thigh Roderich narrowed his eyes at him but continued to work on the school project. Gilbert frowned seeing Roderich not paying attention to him. Shifting he slid his hand up his pant leg "Hey" Roderich cursed in German kicking out his leg. Gilbert laughed laying on his back he yawned scratching his stomach he started to ramble on about how awesome he was. Rolling his eyes Roderich crossed his legs but made sure to keep one eye on the troublesome Prussian. As Roderich worked Gilbert started to grow bored pulling out his cell phone he giggled and laughed as he texted Francis. "What are you doing?" Roderich questioned looking over the small pile of papers "kesese" was his only response. Roderich rolled his eyes before he continued with his work Gilbert sat up "Hey Roddy?" Roderich didn't look up "Hmm?" he questioned "We should be fuck buddies" Roderich was startled. "W-what?" He asked his cheeks turning a light pink Gilbert smirked "I mean we're still friends we just fuck whenever we want" he cooed grinning cockily he walked over to him. Roderich pulled away from him as Gilbert ran his fingers through his hair "Yeah no relationship just screw each other~" Roderich blushed a dark red. 'But what if /I/ wants a relationship…' he thought looking at the ground. He was already falling hard for his friend he swallowed 'I'll take what he gives me' "Yes…that is fine" he said rolling his eyes. "Great, but we have to establish a few rules" he said pushing the papers off his lap and sitting down straddling his hips. "No hand holding, no snuggling…oh and no falling in love the one who does loses" he smirked kissing him deeply. Their tongues danced in a slippery tango Roderich closed his eyes sucking on his tongue. Small moans escaped his lips into the kiss Gilbert smirked pulling away he winked. "Well I have to get home my mother's probably worried sick…same with Luddy I'll text you later okay?" Roderich blinked he didn't smile he just nodded "Fine" he said pushing him off of him before he left he stole one more kiss. Gilbert slung his bag over his shoulder before leaving. Roderich glanced out his window watching the albino disappear in the distance he sighed sitting down on his bed he rubbed his eyes. Placing his glasses on his bedside table he rolled over on his bed breathing in Gilbert's fading scent holding the pillow close to his chest he fell asleep. Gilbert arrived home a little later after getting a lecture from Ludwig he retired to his room. HE was growing bored quickly a few hours had past he lay on the ground with his feet up on the bed. Pulling off his shirt he groaned "Luddddyy let me out it's so hot in here!" He whined trying the door handle again but finding it locked. Pulling out his phone he called Roderich it rang a few times before he picked up Gilbert could tell he was sleepy "Hey baby wanna come over?" He questioned perking his lips. Roderich blinked a few times before sitting up "Yes I'll be over s-"Gilbert cut him off "You're going to have to slip through my window lover" he cooed into the phone. Roderich blinked a little confused but nodded "Uh sure Gil" he mumbled hanging up his phone. He walked at a quick pace his heart was racing he started to feel horny thinking about Gilbert. Blushing he easily hauled himself up the vines lacing up to Gilberts window he hoped down into his room. Gilbert looked up happily "Yay you came~" he smirked not moving just spreading his arms. Roderich rolled his eyes "You're despicable" he sighed sitting on his bed crossing his legs he looked down at Gilbert. Seeing his face turned him on making a light blush dust his cheeks he looked away Gilbert whined. "Come to ze awesome me" he smirked Roderich just looked down at him not moving. Grunting Gilbert stood and straddled Roderich's hips. Sucking on Roderich's neck he dragged his tongue along his neck causing him to gasp.


	2. Chapter 2

. Roderich didn't look him in the eye he bit his lower lip trying not to moan out. Gilbert wasted no time getting to what he wanted as his hand groped Roderich's crotch making him pant. "A-ah" he moaned out softly Gilbert smirked as he snapped open Roderich's pants his hand slid lower past the elastic in his underwear he gripped his cock making Roderich moan. Covering his own mouth with his hand he muffled his moans his eyes were closed tight. Gilbert moved his hand up and down the sensitive skin before taking his cock out of his pants to rub his full length. Using his thumb he teased the slit until precum leaked down his cock. Roderich gripped the bed sheets tight feeling Gilberts fingers play with his entrance working their way inside him. Panting he moaned out his name his own hand still clamped tight around his mouth his eyes closed tight. "G-Gil" He moaned arching his back as he felt his fingers brush against his prostate. Spreading his legs wider his eyes were closed tight as his face turned a bright red. Gilbert thrusted his fingers faster striking his sweet spot every time making Roderich's moans grow louder. Gilbert's own cock started to grow hard he panted reaching down to palm himself a few times before freeing his cock. Placing himself at his entrance he roughly pushed in making Roderich gasp loudly. Closing his eyes tight Roderich whimpered the pain was worst. The metallic taste of blood filled his mouth from his bleeding lips small tears rolled down his cheeks "Damn Gil" he whispered his voice barley a whisper. Gilbert grunted as he started to move pleasure started to coil in his lower stomach as he started to move faster. Roderich arched his back the pain soon melted into pleasure that rushed between his legs as he bucked his hips back against Gilbert's thrusts. The two moved against each other making more friction. Leaning up Roderich sloppily kissed him as he wrapped his legs around his waist allowing him to grind deeper inside himself. "Gilbert" He moaned against the kiss as the pleasure coiled tighter making him cum. Roderich fell limp below him panting heavily as Gilbert continued to thrust inside him. Moaning out his name he came thrusting a few more times to ride out his orgasm. Landing on top of him he panted heavily smirking at Roderich who looked away. 'I don't want to be used' Roderich thought wincing as Gilbert pulled out of him. Sitting up he ran his fingers through his light brown hair leaning back he rested against the wall watching Gilbert who smirked. "Gil…" Roderich started looking down at his hands Gilbert glanced over his shoulder and blinked. "I don't think…never mind" he huffed sticking his nose in the air Gilbert shrugged and crawled on his lap looking up at Roderich. The two stayed silent for a long time just watching each other. Roderich shook his head breaking the stare he could get so lost in those red eyes it scared him sometimes. As time passed Roderich's eyes grew heavy again Gilbert lightly slapped his cheek. "You should get home" he mumbled getting off of him Roderich nodded standing there awkwardly for a moment before sliding back down his window. Roughly landing on his feet the sun was slowly setting behind him as he reached home. Marching up to his room once his head hit the pillow he was out. A few weeks passed of them having the same routine of Gilbert calling Roderich for sex the more they slept together the harder Roderich fell. It was a normal Monday he had managed to survive the weekend with Gil on him 24/7. He munched on a piece of toast as he walked he had taken almost a handful of pain medication his back was killing him but he didn't want to let Gilbert down. For once the annoying Albino wasn't hiding out to get him he paused looking around. A small breeze ruffled his hair as he walked he was alert this morning he was worried about Gilbert. Arriving at school he looked around spotting Gilbert chatting with a few of his friends he blinked a few times seeing him holding Francis's hand. Jealousy washed through his system without thinking he walked over to Gilbert and grabbed him by his shoulder pulling him away from the small group. "What the hell?!" Roderich asked in a harsh whisper tapping his foot he scowled at the Prussian. Gilbert blinked and slapped his hand away "Don't touch me" he snapped sticking out his tongue. "What are you doing with Francis?" Roderich questioned his voice laced with a heavy German accent. Gilbert rolled his eyes "So what I was holding his hand I ju-""And where were you this morning?" Roderich interrupted Gilbert looked at him and wrinkled his nose "What are you my mother leave me alone it was none of _your_ business!" Gilbert growled raising his voice. Roderich blinked he glared at him "It is mu business" Roderich snapped crossing his arms eyeing the Prussian. Gilbert frowned shaking his head he turned to leave Roderich grabbed him and forced him to turn to him. "No you're not going to run away from me" he snapped. Gilbert glared at him "You _do not _control me and you don't _need_ to know anything" he said taking a step closer the two were about the same height. Roderich opened his mouth to speak but Gilbert cut him off "I happen to be fucking Francis and you does it bug you Roddy because we are _not_ going out don't forget that" he hissed shoving his finger in his chest. Roderich's mouth was open but he couldn't speak his eyes were wide Gilbert flipped him off returning to his small group he watched as Gilbert kissed Francis. Turning slowly Roderich looked down at the ground as he walked his cheeks dusted a light pink he was embarrassed. His heart clenched tight his stomach twisted with nerves his eyes grew teary as he walked into the bathroom. Stepping into the first stall he locked it with shaky hands behind him. Standing against the door he bit his lower lip tears rolled down his cheek he managed to stay quiet his heart was hurting. 'god I just messed everything up huh?' He asked himself his stomach twisting he wrapped his arms around himself and sniffed rubbing his reddening eyes. Hearing the first bell he walked out of his bathroom with his head down he moved quickly through the crowds. Gilbert went through the day not giving Roderich a second thought he had a new lover. Roderich could barely get through the day he felt sick when the final bell rang he was gone he ran home from school. "Hey Rodd-" Gilbert was cut off Roderich didn't stop even as he heard his nickname Gilbert blinked confused but jogged to catch up. Gilbert was confused he huffed unable to jog much farther he huffed but watched Roderich enter his house. He wasted a few moments before jogging up to his house and knocking on the front door. Roderich dashed up the stairs slamming the door behind him he cried into his pillow he sobbed loudly and didn't hear the knocks his parents didn't get home until later so he was home alone. Gilbert sighed pressing his ear to the door he could faintly hear noise pressing his shoulder against the door he grunted as he shoved. The door squealed loudly in protest a loud crack made the locks give as the door opened. He blinked staying silent as he crept up the stairs silently turning the handle he pushed open Roderich's door. Roderich didn't notice him at first until the Prussian cleared his throat. "GET OUT!" Roderich yelled at the top of his lungs making Gilbert jump "Roddy calm do-" Roderich stood he stopped crying his glasses were missing and his hair was messy. Pushing Gilbert back he managed to calm down "I want you _out_ go fuck Francis!" He yelled his tone dropping dangerously low he gave him a threatening glare. Gilbert rolled his eyes smirking as he pushed Roderich back "Kesese" he laughed and shoved Roderich back into his room closing the door behind him. "What you're such a big baby" he smirked turning only to be met by a fist he grunted stumbling back by the force. Gilbert turned dodging his fist a second time as he shoved him back. Roderich landed hard on his bed grunted the air was knocked out of him as he thrashed. Gilbert pinned him below him with Roderich's arms above his head "I said calm the fuck down" he snapped straddling his torso. Roderich spat in his face making Gilbert cringer he wiped his face but kept a firm hold on Roderich as he continued to struggle. Kissing Roderich deeply he was shocked to see more tears rolling down the Austrian's flushed cheeks. Kissing the tears away Gilbert meets his gaze "Gil…I'm sorry I acted the way I did today it's just…" Gilbert blinked wondering what he could possibly say. "I'm in love with you Gilbert" the words poured out of Roderich's mouth and slammed into Gilbert making him almost dizzy. Moving slowly he released Roderich he scratched the back of his head "Geez Roddy…" he said trailing off he looked up at him his mouth open but he couldn't speak. Roderich's heart was slowly ripping out of his chest he looked away from him "Gilbert…you should leave" he said his tone cold he took a shaky breath. Gilbert blinked and nodded he left without saying another word. When he returned home he laid on his bed his eyes wide as he replayed what had just happened. Rubbing his eyes Gilbert rolled over but couldn't sleep his mind was racing the words _I love you_ echoing around in his mind he huffed turning to bury his face in his pillow. Roderich stood looking out his window tears were streaming out of his eyes he couldn't stop them a sad smile plastered on his face. His hands were shaky he couldn't speak the knot in his throat was far too big he could barely swallow. "God I…I lost him…if only I kept my mouth shut at least then…" he thought his heart clenching tighter he fell forward on his knee's hugging himself tight his eyes closed as he tried to stop crying. The next morning Roderich could barely move he forced himself to get up as he wobbled on unsteady legs to the door. His eyes were swollen red his nose was stuffy and he looked awful he didn't bother changing he slept in his school uniform. Turning the handle to the front door he felt incredibly dizzy swaying on his feet he fell to the side. Black dots swarmed his vision the sounds of his mother's terrified screams filled his ears as he passed out. Gilbert didn't wait for Austria he was a little curious seeing his mother leaving early for work he shrugged it off not thinking twice about it. As he arrived at school he pretended everything was fine. No one questioned him he looked around for Roderich he panicked slightly seeing him not at school. He felt guilty for just leaving him but he wasn't sure he shared the feelings sure he liked the Austrian but was it love? He couldn't stop thinking about Roderich he couldn't get the other boy out of his mind the more he thought the more he craved him. He didn't realize what he had until he was gone cursing he sprinted home. Dropping his school bag off he rapidly knocking on Roderich's door he was shocked to see his father answering the door. The two exchanged few words before coming inside his heart was racing he was terribly worried. 'Hopefully he didn't do anything stupid' he thought sitting on their couch chatting with his father. His leg was shaking with nerves as the door opened he spun around quickly Roderich walked in. Roderich's head was pounding he rubbed his eyes his stomach was also hurting according to the doctor he had some kind of a nervous breakdown and now he was also on depression pills. His mother continued to fidget with Roderich holding his hand running her fingers through his hair. Gilbert jumped from his seat and stood in front of Roderich, Roderich's mother looked at him for a moment. Gilbert grabbed his other side and helped him up the stairs Roderich's mother nodded at Gilbert "I'll be up to check on you boys…in a little bit" she trailed off before leaving. Gilbert reached for Roderich as their hands made contact Roderich slapped him clean across the face. "Don't touch me" Gilbert stood wide eyed his cheek throbbed he turned back looking at him "Damn Roddy I haven't been slapped that hard in a while. Roderich stayed quiet "Go on what is it you want" Roderich questioned walking over to his window gazing out at the lush forest. Gilbert paused and shrugged "I don't know I thought…" Roderich turned his eyes blazing as he shoved Gilbert back pinning him up against the door. "What did you think you were going to do coming here?" He questioned his tone harsh as he pressed closer Gilbert winced as his arm was craned at an awkward angel. Gilbert smirked freeing his left hand he grabbed the back of Roderich's head forcing their lips together. Roderich tried to pull away but couldn't find the strength as he kissed him deeply. Their tongues pressing together lacing he slurped loudly into the kiss as he pressed closer. Roderich grunted and groaned in pleasure as he pressed closer the only thing separating them was their clothes. Gilbert closed his eyes they two were panting Roderich still had Gilbert pinned he swallowed Roderich resting their foreheads together. Roderich was fighting back tears, "I want you to leave…and I don't want to see you…_ever_ again" he whispered against his lips. Gilbert was shocked how much his chest clenched at the words Roderich stayed where he was enjoying the few moments he shared with the Prussian. "But I…" Gilbert couldn't find the words to speak instead he kissed him. The kiss was slow as their tongue danced in a moist dance Roderich pressed his hips forward against Gilbert small moans escaped his lips and entered the kiss. "I love you too" Gilbert whispered breathlessly into the kiss Roderich froze only for a moment before kissing him furiously back. Roderich's hand reached under his shirt feeling his chest with new hands he continued to pin him Gilbert whimpered "I want touch" he whined trying to get free from Roderich's grasp. Roderich shook his head "No…be quiet" he whispered against his neck. His whisper sent shivers up Gilberts spine he arched his back into his touch. Roderich's hand glided down his chest and slipped into the waist line of his pants. Gilbert gasped from his touch he had to bite his lower lip to keep from moaning, his hand moved slowly almost teasing the Prussia. Glaring at the Austrian Roderich smirked moving his hand lower brushing against the material of the boxers making Gilbert gasp as he bucked his hips forward. Reaching around him he locked the door grabbing Gilbert he picked him up bridal style holding him close. Falling on top of him on the bed his fingers weaved in Gilberts soft white hair moaning into the kiss Roderich moved his knee to Gilberts legs spreading them. A light blush spread across Gilberts cheeks feeling Roderich's hands on his bare chest. Using his mouth Roderich sucked heavily on his nipples leaving small kisses. His hands ran over his skin tracing his ribs and the small scars littering his sides. Kissing him heavily their tongues pressed against each other before Gilbert started sucking allowing Roderich in his mouth as he pushed him back farther into the bed. Grinding his knee up against his crotch a loud moan escaped Gilberts mouth, slightly panicked Roderich covered his mouth with his own lips. "shh…" he whispered softly against their lips well aware his mother and father were still down stairs. Throwing Gilbert's shirt over his shoulder his hand gripped his member through his underwear biting his lower lip Gilbert met his gaze. His red eyes swirled with lust want and need but below all that was love. Smashing their lips together he continued to muffle his moans pulling at the elastic on his underwear he pulled them down. His lanky fingers grazing his throbbing member Gilbert slammed his hips up whining when Roderich pulled his hand away. Pecking his lips he paused as he started to move lower his lips grazing the skin on his chest causing his back to arch up into his touch. His hot breath could be felt against his cock making Gilbert whimper as he bit down harder on his lip. Roderich blinked running his fingers through his hair before leaving a small kiss on the head of his member. Moaning out his name encouraged Roderich to try more as he licked the tip of his member slowly he dragged his tongue down the length. Pleasure started to coil tighter in Gilbert's stomach as spikes of pleasure shot up his spine, placing his hands on Gilberts hips he kept him from bucking up as he took in more of his member. His tongue worked around the base as he sucked slurping sloppily around his cock his heart was racing he couldn't help envy a student like Francis at this time for probably knowing more. His left hand trailed lower to his thigh as he started to rub in small circles eventually fondling his sack as he continued. Stating off slow as he bobbed his head quickly picking up the pace. Feeling his own cock brush against the back of his throat made him moan against his own hand. His eyes teared up from the amount of pleasure washing through his system at once. Soon the burning feeling of his fingers enter him filled his core the pain sensation wasn't new but it always hard. "I gotta hand it to you Rod…" he smirked winking at him before moaning again. His hand gripped Roderich's head making him move faster he was careful not to let the other man gag. Roderich pushed his fingers farther inside the other man as he worked away at his cock. Managing to get about three fingers inside the Prussian's ass he started to thrust his fingers using his drool and Gilbert's precum as lube. Spreading his fingers as he thrusted them farther he brushed against a sort of soft spot making Gilbert buck his hips moaning. Ramming his fingers harder in the same spot Gilbert started to pant one hand squeezing tight on Roderich's hair the other placed over his own mouth. Closing his eyes tight the pressure building up in his lower stomach exploded as he came falling limp against the bed he panted. Pulling his fingers from his ass his own cock was throbbing hearing his moans and pants of pleasure. A light blush dusted his cheeks as he pulled his own shirt off over his head hovering on top of Gilbert he leaned down kissing him. The salty taste of the cum still lingering in his mouth as he moved his tongue against the others. Roderich gasped feeling Gilbert's hand pressing against his pants slowly Gilbert unzipped his pants. Reaching down Roderich spread Gilberts legs his fingers teasing his limp member. Pulling out the Austrians cock Gilbert licked his lips giving the member a few pumps before placing the head of his member at his entrance. Roderich's face burned a bright red Gilbert smirked and held back a chuckle. Pushing into Gilbert slowly Roderich moaned in pleasure connecting their lips again. Roderich's breathing grew heavy he could feel Gilbert freeze below him he waited a few agonizing moments before nodding. Roderich grunted pulling almost all of the way out before slamming back in. Gilbert's nails were digging into the side of his own face as he moaned in pleasure. Roderich continued to pound into him picking up speed with each thrust looking down at Gil his heart raced. "I love you" he grunted before moaning against Gilberts neck each touch was remembered by Roderich he never wanted to forget what it felt like to fall in love with someone. Moving as fast as his body would allow him he continued until his stomach twisted tighter. Heat bloomed in his chest moving his hand down lower he started to pump the Prussian's member faster with his thrusts. Gilbert moaned out his name against his hand as wet cum sprayed from his member splattering against their chests. His walls closed tight around Roderich's dick the friction enough to put him over as he came panting he fell forward holding Gilbert against his chest he grunted as he pulled out. Semen dripped from the Prussian's as he paused "What are you doing?" Gilbert questioned narrowing his eyes. "I'm snuggling" he mumbled yawning holding him closer their skin pressing close to each other. "I thought I said n-" Roderich cut him off with a kiss as he wrapped his arms around his neck pulling him closer. Roderich's eyes started to slowly close as he listening to Gilbert's heart rate the peaceful sound making his eyelids heavy. "I love you too" Gilbert mumbled under his breath the words made Roderich's heart race a small smile spread across his features. As the days passed Roderich was shocked nothing seemed to change in the mornings he would still get annoyed with him they would go through the day barley speaking to each other and walk home sometimes Gilbert would walk with him other times he was by himself. Roderich stuck his hand in his pockets they had been going out for almost three years and today he was alone. He was afraid he was losing Gilbert each day he seemed to get more distant pulling out a phone he sent him a quick text. Prom was only a week away and Gilbert hadn't asked him yet sighing he pushed open the door to his house pausing he looked over in the direction of Gilberts house. Shaking his head he closed the door behind him he was home alone again his parents had been busy with work lately plopping down on the couch he sighed and stared at the T.V it wasn't on he was just lost in his own thoughts. The next few days passed and he was growing more worried Gilbert was definitely avoiding him he thought walking down the hallways with his head down. After his first class he couldn't take it anymore seeing Gilbert in the hallway he grabbed him dragging him into the bathroom. "Hey...Gil, what have I done wrong?" he questioned Gilbert could barely look Roderich in the eye. Tapping his foot he grabbed Gilbert by the collar and forced him closer "I'm done playing games damn it, just tell me so I can fix it…" he finished letting him go. He was shocked as Gilbert pushed him away turning the other way his breathing was ragged tears pricked his eyes "I…" he trailed off Gilbert's heart clenched. "I cheated on you" he said in a small voice he didn't move he couldn't his body was frozen in fear. Roderich blinked his heart ripped painfully anger flared through him as he grabbed him forcing him to look at him he scowled "How dare you Gilbert…HOW DARE YOU!" he yelled at him tears pricking his eyes as Gilbert argued back the two were fighting loudly each spitting and cursing. The hallways grew quiet hearing the harsh words shared between the two lovers. A pair of arms wrapped around Gilbert picking him up Ludwig sighed as he pulled his brother away "WELL I /NEVER/ LOVED YOU!" Gilbert screamed as he was pulled back and out of the school by his younger brother. Roderich slowly walked out of the bathroom every eye was on him keeping his head held high his shoes clicked as he walked. ON the inside he was slowly breaking Gilbert's words echoing around in his head. Roderich just left the front doors of the school slammed behind him as the whispers started around the school. The new gossip was just too dramatic and juicy for anyone not to speak of it. As the days passed Roderich was too embarrassed to show his face on the school grounds he was surprised how easy it was to ditch school. He would often lie in the center of his room on the hardwood floor. Each day that passed his heart weighed heavier and heavier. It was only a few days before home coming his mother was asking him which girl he was taking he would give her a pained look before leaving to hide in his room again. It was around noon light sun light fluttered in Roderich's messy room his eyes were half open for once in his life he wore sweats and a wife beater he was to emotionally drained to try anymore. A loud knock at the door made him jump groaning he stood to his feet and walked slowly down the creaky steps. Not bothering to look at the door he pulled open the door. There was a girl his age standing at the door her hair was wavy and long it seemed to flow down her sides. She wore a pair of plain dark navy jeans that clung to her sides. She wore a nice white blouse with a black tank top under it along with a few different silver necklaces. He sniffed the smell of a mouthwatering sweet filled his nose standing straighter a small blush crossed his cheeks as he stared into her deep green eyes. "Oh uh hello I am Elizabeth I moved into the house er…" she paused blushing "Sorry I'm kind of a scatter brain sometimes" she giggled nervously. Her laughter was like music to his ears he smiled at her stepping to the side. "Won't you please come in miss Elizabeth" he smiled his dull eyes showing a small spark. She smiled sweetly at him before walking inside. His mother kept the down stairs tidy. Pulling out a chair for her at the table he brought our plates. "Won't you please have a piece with me?" He questioned smiling he took the seat across from her. The two seemed to have a spark that started to slowly grow as they spoke. Roderich wanted to know everything about this girl who was slowly pulling him out of his depression. He smiled and laughed remembering each small movement she made to play with her hair or take a small bite of the treat. The two talked for hours Roderich blinked as the front door opened his mother walked in and squealed seeing her son had a girl over for once. After mildly embarrassing him she snuck upstairs to listen through the floor vents. Rolling his eyes he stood and walked over to her holding out his arm he smiled at her. "Allow me to walk you home Elizabeth?" He questioned his smile vanishing instead he smiled with his eyes. She nodded blushing as she took his arm he walked her home the sun setting behind them a gentle summer breeze ruffled their hair. Finally reaching her house Roderich gave her a small bow taking her smaller hand in his he pressed his lips to the top of her hand her cheeks flushed a dark red as her heart raced. Standing up again he gently cupped her cheek giving her a small smile "Thank you miss Elizabeth I had such a wonderful time with you, I hope to see you again good night" he smiled turning before starting on his own way back to his house. He couldn't help but smile as happiness spread through his chest a goofy grin spread across his face as he giggled. Taking a deep breath he calmed himself before being mauled by his mother's endless questions. The next morning he forced himself to get ready in the morning brushing out his hair he slipped on his school uniform looking over himself in the mirror he left for school. He walked with his head high people snickered and whispered as he passed. He had seen her and was determined to talk to her again Elizabeth was new and school but hit it off with most of the boys right away wrinkling his nose he pushed through the crowd of boys. "Miss Elizabeth it's good to see you" he said smiling her cheeks were flushed from the other boys. She smiled at him giving him a desperate glance smiling he took her hand leading her away from the guys as they rolled their eyes muttering sly comments about the Austrian. "Thank you Roderich" she whispered under her breath Roderich lead her right outside the school yard. Sitting next to her on a wooden bench he smiled at her he started chatting with her they talked for a short time until the bell rang. Standing he smiled gently cupping her cheek again "Miss Elizabeth I was wondering, would you go to home coming with me?" he questioned his eyes sparkling she blushed a dark red her gaze dropping Roderich stomach twisted as he removed his hand. "I'm terribly sorry that was…out of line for me" he said stepping back his gaze grew dull. "Roderich…it's not that it's just I've already been asked…" he nodded and took his hand away from hers. He nodded politely to her before returning to the school ground he felt awful being rejected he figured she liked him to. Shaking his head he walked through the halls returning to his sour mood. At lunch he sat by himself just watching the students around him pausing


End file.
